Question: Vanessa did 18 fewer jumping jacks than Stephanie at night. Stephanie did 47 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Vanessa do?
Explanation: Stephanie did 47 jumping jacks, and Vanessa did 18 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $47 - 18$ jumping jacks. She did $47 - 18 = 29$ jumping jacks.